Rainbow Warrior's Mission
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Jeff claims the day to be makeover day much to the horror of everyone else. The males of the relationships bail leaving their 'women' in the clutches of one Rainbow Haired Warrior. Slash, Junk, Midge, Marrett, Chriannon, MorrisonChristan.


_**Rainbow Warrior's Mission**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE, or anything else involving wrestling.**_

_**Summary- Jeff claims the day to be makeover day much to the horror of everyone else. The males of the relationships bail leaving their 'women' in the clutches of one Rainbow Haired Warrior. Slash, Junk, Midge(EdgeMiz), Marrett(MattBarrett) Chriannon(ChrisShannon), ChristanMorrison. **_

Jeff Hardy bounced up the stairs that lead to the 2nd floor of the huge house that belong to his elder brother Matt. He made his way down the hall before entering the spacious bathroom and started sorting the contents of the plastic bag he had been holding onto the garnet counter. He set the six different coloured boxes in the order they would be used. Grinning excitedly Jeff made his way downstairs to the living room where everyone was sitting. Everyone, being Shannon, Chris, Christian, John, Miz, Adam, Matt and Wade all looked in the man direction. CM Punk chose the moment to entered the room, however one glance in his boyfriend's direction had him turning around leaving the room.

"Get back here, Punk." Phil froze in his step and came back into everyone's eye sight. Jeff pointed to a seat next to Matt on the couch, Phil pouted and made his way over, getting a slap of his back from Matt in sympathy.

"What are you up to Jeff?" Shannon asked cautiously.

"Do you guys know what today is?" Everyone visibly flinched, those were always dangerous words coming from the younger Hardy brother.

"Today my friends is MAKEOVER DAY!" As soon as those words left his mouth, there were some surprised yelps and thumps and Jeff was thrown to the side as most all of the wrestler that had been in the room made a break for the exit. Jeff regained his footing and looked at the unexpecting people left. Miz and Morrison were both on the floor, they had been sitting on their boyfriends laps, but when the two blonds had darted for the exit they had been tossed to the floor. Shannon giggled at their gaping expression and helped each of them up. Jeff glanced at the other man still sitting on the couch, Wade Barrett glared at the exit where everyone else had disappeared through.

"Stupid bastard leaves me alone with a bunch of weirdoes." Barrett grumbled under his breath, he had been in a disrespectful mood all morning, and it had been warring on everyone's nerves.

"Matt's gonna beat your ass black and blue for that." Barrett cursed at the gloating tone of CM Punk, who hadn't been lucky enough to make it out with the rest.

"Keep gloating and your ass will be a matching set." Jeff threaten his younger lover. Phil stuck his tongue out at Jeff.

"Come on you guys, please play with me." Jeff whined to the guys left in the room. "Mizzie you need more purple." Jeff said running his fingers through said man's hair. Miz pouted and swatted his hand away, before reluctantly allowing the older man to have his way. Shannon already agreed to let his friend do as he pleased.

"Morrison, streaks or something?" John twitched slightly but nodded. Jeff turned to look at Wade who was still glaring at the door.

"No." He replied before Jeff could even speak. Jeff glared at him.

"Fine I'll just tell Matty that you haven't been sharing a room with Cena like your supposed to, instead you've staying with the Nexus." Wade's eyes widen to impossible limits. Jeff smirked knowing he had won.

"You wouldn't." Jeff smiled a mishift smile before grabbing Miz and Morrison and started pulling them upstairs. Shannon and Phil followed both knowing there was no way to escape.

Jeff pushed Mike onto the closed toilet seat and grabbed a foot stool before ordering John to sit there. Silently Jeff started shifted some stuff around in a drawer before pulling a small box out, he opened the lid and handed the box to John.

"Pick a colour so Mizzie can paint your nails while I do Shannon's hair."

Some time later the others returned to the house, to rescue their partners from Jeff's clutches. Entering the living room, they found Shannon and Wade sitting watching TV, without really watching it.

"Pretty Shannon." Chris comment as he took a seat next to his boyfriend. Shannon glared at him for a moment before resolving and snuggling up to Chris. Wade glared at his Dom, going against his usual submissive actions. Whenever Matt entered a room Wade responded by keeping his eye lowered and head bowed in respect. It was the perfect relationship between the two, Wade would often get trapped in his persona as the Nexus leader and he had trouble shaking the darker personality off, so he would rely on Matt to break through the walls and help him.

"Pet." Matt said warningly, Wade snarled at him before getting up and walking out of the room. Matt stood shocked, glaring at the retreating figure before going into the kitchen, Wade had one hour to apologize of else he wouldn't be sitting still in a chair for the next week. Christian and Adam shared a look before heading upstairs into the bathroom.

"Damn that's a nice sight." Adam commented taking in the sight before him, leaning over the edge of the tub was Miz, while Jeff stood beside him rinsing the dye out of his hair.

"Shove off." Miz grumbled and wiggled his butt a little getting a groan out of Adam. Jeff giggled at his action before shutting the water off and giving Mike a towel to dry his hair with. A muffled thump and shuffle had Adam and Christian exchanging looks before Christian open one of the door of cupboards under the skin to reveal Wade.

"Shut the door damnit."Wade hissed at them, they shut the door before bursting out into laughter.

"What is he doing in there anyways?" John asked studying his newly painted bright red nails. Christian ran his hand through his lover's newly coloured hair, the bottom half was a golden blonde colour while the top was a darker brown.

"He's saving his ass from Matt."

"Would you all shut the bloody hell up." The Brit growled through a crack of the open cupboard before letting it close. Jeff narrowed his eyes at the cupboard, before walking towards the doorway.

"OHHH MATTTY GUESS WHAT...!" Jeff called out as he left the bathroom and headed downstairs to go rat Wade's sleeping arrangements to Matt. Wade paled behind the cupboard door letting out a loud whimper.

Adam shook his head and took a seat on the closed toilet seat before pulling Mike onto his lap. Mike relaxed back into his lover's chest, as Adam ran his fingers through his damp hair. His hair was blondish-brown with bright purple tips.

"WADE STUART ALEXANDER BARRETT!" Wade cringed letting a softer whimper of fear at the anger in his masters voice. He was in big trouble. Jeff came sauntering back into the room, wearing a smirk of satisfaction.

"Really? _Really?_ Jeff he's not gonna be able to sit for a week." Jeff shrugged and turned on the hairdryer drying Mike's hair for him before styling it into his usual faux hawk. Jeff leaned forward and placed a kiss on younger's forehead, as he had down with the other once satisfied with their hair.

"We're going to go downstairs with the others." Christian announced as he stood up and pulled John to his feet and the two left the bathroom.

"PHIL! Get your tight ass in here." Jeff called out to his lover who had retreated into a safe hiding place –much like Barrett- to avoid his lovers antics. Grumbling softly the punk crawled out from Matt's dresser and headed to the bathroom, he took the offered seat and allowed his boyfriend to mess with his hair and clean up his facial hair. Punk assumed the same position Mike had allowing Jeff to wash out the bluish black hair dye. Once Phil's hair was dry Jeff started separating his own hair so that he could add the colour. The three others in the room watched as Jeff expertly coloured his own hair.

Mike leaned his head to the side as Adam started placing kissed along the back of his neck. The strong arms around his waist tightened more so pulling him closer to Adam. Shifting slightly Mike grabbed a bottle of black nail polish and placed one of Adam's hands onto his thigh, carefully he started making perfect stroke with the little brush on each nail. Edge rested his chin on his lovers shoulder so he could see what Mike was doing. Finally Jeff started washing the drying out of his hair, just as the bathroom door burst open showing the pissed off form of one Matt Hardy.

"Where is he?" Matt asked, Jeff glance at his brother before pointing in the direction of the cupboard, Matt cocked an eyebrow and shuffled over to the indicated cupboard crouching down Matt opened the door to find his pet's large form squeezed into the small area.

"Hey darlin' whatcha doin'?" Wade didn't respond just kept his head down, Matt reached forward and noticed Wade was shaking slightly, showing his fear. Grasping his pet's hand he pull Wade out from under the sink.

"Master.." the word was a hint of a whisper, Matt faced his pet and forced the other to look him in the eye.

"Go to your room and wait for me." Wade nodded and left the room. The couple shared a room at night but when a punishment was to be delivered or Wade was in trouble he had his own room.

Matt watched him leave before he too left heading in the opposite direction, Wade would be dealt with at a later time. Jeff turned off the taps and reached for a towel but frowned when he couldn't reach one, before he could ask for help one Phil held the towel and gently started drying his lover's hair. Once the towel was pulled away Jeff pulled his punk into his arms and captured the younger's lips with his own.

Jeff pulled away from the kiss and started blow-drying his hair. The top of of his hair was black while the bottom was bright green. Once satisfied with his own hair, the four made their way downstairs to join the others. Matt left the room after few minutes and Shannon turned the volume on the TV up loud trying to give the couple some privacy. A little while later Matt made his way downstairs and re-claimed his seat and started watching whatever was one TV, a few minutes later Wade made his way downstairs and into the living room, he walked over to where Matt was sitting and sank down on his knees, leaning his head on Matt's knee. Matt smiled at the action and gently brushed his through Wade's hair.

Peace was restored amongst the group, and the Rainbow Warrior had completed his mission..for now, soon the hair dye would fade and it would start all over again.

**I started thinking about this story last weekend when I dyed my hair a purplish-red colour but I couldn't think of how to start it, so today my brother was dying his hair a bluish- black colour and I used the left over to do that bottom layer of my hair. It looks so cool. And once I was satisfied with my hair colour the words started flowing. **

**My fellow I have a question, if I were to write a small story about a dom/sub relationship between Matt Hardy and Wade Barrett** -mention in the story above-** would anyone read it? Or be intrested in it?**


End file.
